


Don't You Dare Follow Me

by Katology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crying while writing this, Graphic Description, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mercy Killing, Prisoner of War, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katology/pseuds/Katology
Summary: Tom started to hyperventilate, breaths rampant and irregular, “Please!” he beseeched desperately.More blood started to drip from the wounds, crimson painting lines of lost life. A drop fell on the concrete with a too-loud noise.





	Don't You Dare Follow Me

“Please Harry,” he gasps, a thin string of blood coming out of his mouth. His eyes are wide and imploring, full of pain. “Please,” he chokes, tears coming out of his beautiful gray eyes; the first time Harry has ever seen him cry.

  


  


Harry's heart was on fire. His very soul was fracturing and splitting, until its very nature does not resemble the original.

  


  


**_Gnarled, pain, obedience, ecstasy, love._ **

  


  


Harry desperately wished he didn't have to watch; not while the love of his life was was dying. He was helpless to stop it and he felt tears running down his cheeks as well. More blood slowly oozed out of Tom from various cuts. His life was slowly escaping, his breaths labored and choppy. 

  


  


His hair was matted against his forehead and stuck there due to a mixture of the sticky blood and cooling sweat. Chunks of his dark locks were gone, leaving behind a patch of raw scalp. It was as if someone ripped them out. 

  


  


**_One's that he loved to run his fingers through._ **

  


  


Harry suddenly choked and let out a desperate sob. Coldness was seeping into him; like cracks in a ceiling, dripping water. 

  


  


“No,” he whispered, faking the certainty, “No,” he repeated as if the word can cause Tom’s suffering to end, life to rush back into him. More blood just dripped from his open wounds. Tom became blurry, distorted. Water covered his eyes in a thick film. 

  


  


“You are not going to die,”

  


  


Harry brought a shaking hand, one that he could not feel, and brought it to Tom's quivering cheek. His cheekbones were too gaunt. And now that he realised this he could see the differences. 

  


  


His chest was too small, even in the baggy, torn, blood soaked clothes that are hanging off his shoulder. His shoulder is too bony, his fingers too thin; pale and veiny. His trousers slightly too low, showing a strip of pale, sunken in skin. 

  


  


**_A mockery of Tom smiling, shirt riding up invitingly as he straddled him._ **

  


  


“Tom,” he whispered, terrified.

  


  


He only smiled softly, as if he understood his impending doom, as if he has accepted it. His usual sparkling gray eyes dull. They lost all trace of the ambition, passion, and determination that made Tom himself. It was horrifying and a lump grew in Harry's throat. 

  


  


Harry could only watch as his arms, way too pale and thin, slowly rise. His bitingly cold fingers cupped his own in a possessive embrace almost; covering the ones on his cheek. Tom tilted his head--

  


  


**_A soft laugh, I love you._ **

  


  


\--and leaned towards the grounding touch.

  


  


Harry's breath catches and another flood of tears escapes; his heart breaking once more. Cutting his heart in half again, the number of fractured pieces exponentially increasing. A low keening escapes his lips, pleading and almost animalistic.

  


  


Tom let out a tear at the noise and opens his mouth, lips quivering as his mouth forms the traitorous words. Harry was afraid he had misheard him. 

  


  


“Kill me,”

  


  


The coldness turned painful; burning with a chill so great he could feel each and every pump of his heart. 

  


  


Another sob escaped Harry, and in turn caused the other to cry, “Please Harry,” he muttered hopelessly, “Kill me. End… the…” he let out a small gasp, and it strained harry’s hearing to hear the last word, “Pain,” 

  


  


Tom started to hyperventilate, breaths rampant and irregular, “Please!” he beseeched desperately. 

  


More blood started to drip from the wounds, crimson painting lines of lost life. A drop fell on the concrete with a too-loud noise. 

  


  


Harry realized that this is it. This will be the last time he will be happy again. His last grin, full of life and happiness has already been given. This will be the last of everything. 

  


  


Last for Tom. 

  


  


Harry could acutely feel the pressure of his pocket knife in his back pocket. He could never have imagined this, blood seeping out of his love, his light. Begging to die. 

  


  


Harry has to choose. Tom is suffering, in pain, and he is not in the position to get help. He is in enemy territory. He put a hell of a fight to get here, and there will be reinforcements soon. 

  


  


He doesn't know how long they have. 

  


  


“I'm sorry,” choked Harry, “I'm so sorry,” 

  


  


**“ _Hey watch where you're going!”_**

  


  


**_“Look man I'm sor-” started Harry, but abruptly stopped._ **

  


  


**_They look in each other's eyes, bright green to gray. The stranger let a wry smile pull at his lips, “My name is Tom Riddle,” He held out a hand, expecting it to be shaken._ **

  


  


**_Harry warily accepted it and was surprised by the firm grip, “I’m Harry, Harry Potter,”_ **

  


  


**_The only thought on Harry's mind at that moment was how beautiful his eyes were._ **

  


  


Tom’s eyes turned panicked, “N-no,” he stuttered; his pale hand tightening on his own. 

  


  


Harry let out a shaky breath, a freezing acceptance. He wondered if this is what Tom is feeling. 

  


  


He slowly brought his other hand, not being held by Tom, through his back pocket, retrieving his knife. A small puff of relief escaped his lover, his eyes swimming with gratitude. A pained whimper escaped him, and all he could say was, “Thank you,”

  


  


As if in a trance, he started to hum. Tom’s eyes flashed and dimmed as he recognized the tune. 

  


  


Said eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering as he recalled their wedding day, dancing to the music, held in each other's arms.

  


  


Salty tears were blinding him again, and he just pushed forward, taking every ounce of bravery he had--

  


  


**_“We have to kill it,” said Tom frowning, nose scrunched in disgust as he regarded the dying raccoon, “Its suffering,”_ **

  


  


He brought the knife to his neck, which swallowed reflexively, almost inquisitively. Harry kept humming, breaking in regular intervals to make room for his sniffles and sobs, and spoke his final words to his husband; Tom Potter-Riddle, “I love you so much,” he choked out, voice tight with emotion; fierce, “I love you so goddamn much,” His thumb brushed his cheekbone reassuringly. 

  


  


Tom let out a small noise and face screwed up in pain at the pronouncement, before his expression suddenly shifted to understanding. He looked up and smiled softly before saying, “I know,” His face sobered, “D-don’t you dare follow me,” Tom's teeth chattered, the cold hands of death starting to wrap around him in an embrace. 

  


  


Harry didn't need to know what it meant. He understood. 

  


  


His green eyes locked with Tom’s and he nodded.  Harry took a deep, preparing breath and quickly brought the blade though his jugular. A gurgle escaped Tom as he watched his pupils dilate in fear. He could feel the warm blood gush out, coating his hands as he slid across his neck. 

  


  


_**Warm laughter at being face-planted into their wedding cake.**  _

  


  


Horrified, he dropped the knife with a clatter and wrapped him up in a crushing hug, hoping to make Tom feel safe and loved in his last few seconds. Hands desperately gripped his arms, face, hair, back, anything he could reach; his strength slowly fading, but unwilling to be deterred. Tom’s pained sounds started to abate. 

  


  


**_Their first kiss._ **

  


  


Harry put a loving kiss on Tom’s hairline and stroked his back. His trembling start to become more erratic, less continuous, and a single molten breath escaped him as he felt something other than saliva start to escape onto his collarbone. 

  


  


**_A breathless night of passion, the first time Tom said, “I love you,”_ **

  


  


Every movement ceased. Time slammed to an abrupt halt. Tom sagged, and he never felt a another movement from the love of his life again. 

  


  


Harry's lips trembled as he desperately tightened around Tom’s prone form. A keen escaped him, a groan, his grief ringing his ears and tears  dampening the crusty hair below his chin. Gut-wrenching sobs tumbled out of his mouth in heaving breaths. 

  


  


**_“Don't you dare follow me,”_ **

  


  


If only it were that easy. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry :(
> 
> ~Katelynn Irene Lovegood


End file.
